Proud to Be Like Him
by propensityforpyrotechnics
Summary: Remus and Teddy, years apart, take Defence Against the Dark Arts. Today's topic? Werewolves.


**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin.**

The chatting class fell silent as the teacher, an old, balding man with narrow eyes entered the dimly lit Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Well _most_ of the class fell silent. All but four boys, sitting in the back row, who continued to roar with laughter at a joke one of them had just told.

"Settle down, class," said the Professor. Of course, the four boys did nothing, and continued to make a racket. "STOP THAT!" he cried, and the laughter soon died away.

"Yeah Moony," whispered the one with the glasses, nudging Remus. Lupin digged him in the ribs.

"Now class," said Professor Grudge, "As part of your sixth year, you are required to learn about werewolves." The four boys at the back stiffened slightly, and looked around nervously. None looked more nervous than Lupin, who had hunched over in his chair, staring at the textbook in front of him, and had become deadly still.

"Werewolves are creatures of evil," said Grudge, "who aim to wipe out natural civilisation, infecting the entire population with their disease."

James, the one with the glasses, stole a glance at Lupin. His hands were in fists, and he was shaking slightly.

"It is important to know how to recognise, and kill werewolves. The safety of the wizarding community depends on the eradication of dangerous beasts such as these."

"That's a lie," said Sirius, as he stood up, kicking his chair back. "They're not all bad."

"I'm sorry, Mr Black, but I highly doubt that you have ever encountered a werewolf yourself. Now sit down, and allow me to teach my class."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but James grabbed him and pulled him to his seat. Sirius was looking murderous.

"As I was saying, werewolves exist expand their numbers, and many choose to do serve Dark wizards, who use them to blackmail others. It is highly dangerous for them to be among normal society, and they become outcasts."

Sirius was shaking now too. They hadn't had many lessons with Grudge, but all good opinion the Marauders had of him was gone.

"Werewolves can no longer think properly, and when the full moon is out, they would kill their best friend without a second thought."

"It is dangerous, and inhuman, to allow a werewolf to breed. The risk of the innocent child being infected is too great. It is also hard for werewolves to find work, as may believe them to be unbalanced and violent."

James gripped his chair, to prevent himself from reaching into his robe to pull out his wand. Looking to his side, he could see Sirius doing the exact same thing, and Peter, who had his eyes closed, and was muttering under his breath. Lupin was taking deep breaths, still staring at his book.

"We must understand that there is no cure for lycanthropy. Many have tried, and failed to discover a way to eradicate this infection. It is incorrect, and foolish, to imagine that it is possible. Those doomed to suffer from lycanthropy shall never have full lives, and will always be dangerous, which means that wizards must learn to deal with them. Now, on to killing werewolves…"

A single tear ran down the face of Remus Lupin, and splashed on the open textbook.

***

The class feel silent as the teacher, a middle aged man, with a large nose and slight sneer, entered the room. Everyone except a young boy with turquoise who was sitting in the back row, chatting merrily to a fellow Gryffindor.

"Silence," said the teacher, Professor Thawn, and the boy, Teddy, stopped talking.

"Okay class," said Thawn, surveying them all, "as part of your studies during your sixth years, you must learn about werewolves."

Teddy stiffened, and stared at the teacher. He could feel a slight sweat on his forehead, and he bit his lip.

"Werewolves are dangerous beasts. They exist only to extend their race, through the infection of innocent people, mostly young children."

Teddy felt himself shaking slightly, and he stared down at his textbook.

"As the full moon approaches, werewolves become more and more unpredictable, and usually violent, during their transformation, they are uncontrollable, extremely powerful and intent on seeking out and infecting humans."

Teddy took several deep breaths. Calm, he told himself. Stay calm.

"The only way werewolves can live reasonably peacefully among normal society is through the use of the Wolfsbane potion, which allows the werewolf to keep his mind during his transformation. However, it is believed that many werewolves make it they're mission to bite as many other humans as possible. One such example is Fenrir Greyback, a notorious werewolf who rejoiced in his condition, and used it to serve You-Know-Who. Greyback was seen as a hero amongst werewolves, and was greatly revered by the species. These werewolves are monsters, who intend to combine the two races."

Not a monster, thought Teddy, I'm not a monster.

"The breeding of werewolves in dangerous and unpredictable. The child is likely to be infected with lycanthropy, and is therefore doomed to be an outcast."

"That's not true!" cried Teddy, suddenly aware that he was on his feet, all thought of calm gone. "Werewolves don't have to be outcasts! They can live just like anyone else!"

"Mr Lupin, you are not a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and you have not been trained as an Auror, as I have. I highly doubt you have more experience in the matter than myself."

"My dad!" yelled Teddy, and a pang ripped through his chest. The class gasped. "My – d – dad," he said, panting. "And I'm proud to be just like him!"

With that, Teddy picked up his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and left the room, determined not to let anyone see the tears pouring down his face.


End file.
